<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess and the Guard by kanoitrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070680">The Princess and the Guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace'>kanoitrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith summons Tifa to her chambers to demand a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess and the Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not thrilled with this, but it's complete and kind of fluffy, so I thought what the heck. I may as well post it. I am all about this ship right now. </p>
<p>I will say, I got an idea for something I maybe like more when trying to come up with a title, so hey! There's that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You called for me, Your Highness?” Captain Tifa Lockhart asks as she pokes her head through the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always so formal! Come on in!” Tifa isn’t given much choice in the matter as Princess Aerith grabs her hand and forcefully drags her into the room, pushing the door shut behind them with a magical wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess!” Tifa scolds, but is cut off by a quick kiss to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The door’s closed, Tifa! You don’t need to be so formal,” Aerith says as she pulls away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa wants to stay steadfast in her professionalism, but when Aerith flutters her eyelashes like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it proves an impossible task. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a last ditch effort, she says, “People are going to start talking, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith looks at her, the expression somewhere between pity and amusement. “They already are, have been actually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith doesn’t seem anywhere near as bothered by this as she should be, and Tifa, for her part, is flabbergasted all around. “Since when!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith places a finger to her chin, seeming to think it over for a moment. “Um… since around last fall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last fall!? That’s almost a year!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost as long as we’ve been together, too,“ Aerith says with a wink. “You’d think it would have started sooner, actually. I was trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get your attention!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No…” Tifa shakes her head. It’s important not to get side-tracked right now! “I haven’t heard anyone saying anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith looks at her askance, judging her. “That’s because people are afraid of you! Or intimidated… Both, probably. Who can blame them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith waggles her eyebrows obscenely at Tifa, to which Tifa blushes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, you also tend to be a little oblivious,” Aerith continues, “please refer to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time I suffered while trying to get your attention while you acted completely unaware!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was unaware,” Tifa defends herself, if not a little chastened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! And that’s part of what makes you so cute!” Aerith exclaims, once more grabbing Tifa’s hands and kissing her. This time Tifa responds to the kiss, having been a little more prepared for Aerith’s whims behind firmly closed doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they part, Tifa finally asks, “So what did you wish to see me about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today, you’re taking me on a date!” Aerith proclaims.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa smiles despite herself. “I have sparring practice with the castle guard today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a problem! I already spoke to Cloud, and he’s said he’ll cover for you today!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One of these days he’s going to say no to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really do wonder what you have on him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith looks appalled at the insinuation, a little too much so to actually be innocent in any capacity. “He simply loves us and wants us to be happy, Tifa!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa laughs and shakes her head. “Yeah, okay, if you say so.” She doesn’t believe it for a moment, but the two of them can have secrets if they want to. She’ll just also have to remember to get Cloud something nice to make up for him covering for her yet again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>